El Eternauta: Universo de Locos
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Perdido entre los infinitos continuums, Juan Salvo -El Eternauta- llega a un extraño universo alternativo donde debera enfrentar a una humanidad paranoica y una invasión de reptiles de Alpha Draconis. ¡Basado en el personaje creado por H. G. Oesterheld!


**_EL ETERNAUTA: UNIVERSO DE LOCOS_**

**Escrito por Federico H. Bravo**

**Prologo**

**El viajero de la Eternidad **

_Me llamo Juan Salvo. Tal vez el nombre no les diga nada. Quizás me conozcan mejor por el otro, el que un filósofo del siglo XXIII usó para describir mi triste destino de viajero de la eternidad, de peregrino de los siglos…_

_Soy el Eternauta. _

_Mi historia –mi trágica historia– empezó hace mucho tiempo, cuando ocurrió una devastadora invasión alienígena a la Tierra. _

_Comenzó primero como una Nevada Mortal, que con una misteriosa radiación casi aniquiló a todos los habitantes del planeta… después vinieron los Cascarudos, los hombres-robot, los Gurbos y los Manos, razas extraterrestres que los Ellos, los verdaderos enemigos y directores principales de la invasión utilizaron para la conquista. _

_Mi mujer, Elena… mi hija, Martita… casi todos mis amigos, murieron en la lucha contra el invasor. Y yo, por culpa de un accidente con el teletransportador espaciotemporal de una nave enemiga fui lanzado por los infinitos "Contínuums" del espacio y el tiempo. Distintas dimensiones, con tantas Tierras probables como posibilidades causalisticas existen en la Historia, a lo largo y a lo ancho del laberinto del Tiempo. _

_Fue así que conocí los mundos más increíbles. Por ejemplo, viaje a una Tierra donde Alemania había ganado la Segunda Guerra Mundial y el orden Nazi gobernaba al mundo sumiéndolo en un perdurable manto de opresión y terror; conocí otro también donde la Humanidad vivía en colonias submarinas y utilizaba combustibles no fósiles, como energía geotérmica, para impulsar sus vehículos y calentar sus hogares… _

_En estos y muchos otros lugares no permanecí demasiado tiempo: mi estructura atómica se había vuelto inestable por los efectos del Cronomaster –la maquina teletransportadora–. Así era como irremediablemente, y sin que nadie –incluido yo– pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, al término de cierto tiempo era arrastrado fuera del continuum donde me hallara para continuar mi alucinante –y solitaria– peregrinación por los limbos de espacio-tiempo… _

_Soy Juan Salvo, el Eternauta. _

_Ésta es la historia de uno de mis viajes… _

* * *

**1**

**Universo de locos **

Aparecí como de costumbre: gradualmente.

El gélido abrazo del espacio inter-continuum me soltaba y depositaba sobre una superficie sólida y estable. Cuando mis ojos pudieron enfocarse, me di cuenta de que estaba otra vez en la Tierra, mi vieja y querida Tierra. Pero, ¿Qué año sería?

Me había materializado en un amplio y desierto bosque, por la noche. Hacía frío y en el cielo –tachonado de brillantes estrellas– refulgía una luna tan grande como jamás recordaba haberla visto.

Era una suerte que llevara puesto el traje blanco ceñido al cuerpo. Me lo había dado el Mano del continuum 4 durante el corto periodo que estuvimos juntos. El material del traje, la tela extraterrestre, me protegía de los extremos, bruscos y poco recomendables cambios climáticos durante mis viajes.

Nadie salió a recibirme. Aquél bosque era tan solitario y su aspecto tan lúgubre que me pregunté si no habría aterrizado en un mundo donde jamás existió vida humana alguna.

Un mundo –o un tiempo– sin humanos.

¿Era posible?

Fue entonces cuando la luz me iluminó de frente. Fue tanta mi sorpresa que no atiné a hacer nada.

Venia de los faros delanteros de una vieja camioneta Chevrolet. Ahí fue cuando caí en la cuenta de que me hallaba en medio de una carretera de tierra, la cual atravesaba el bosque por la mitad.

El dueño del vehículo pisó los frenos de inmediato y la camioneta se paró a un palmo de donde yo estaba. Tan sorprendido como yo, me miró y sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla, me habló:

-Oiga joven, ¿está loco o busca que lo pisen? ¡Por poco y lo hago torta!

Pese al reproche, no había enfado en su voz. Pude ver que se trataba de un hombre mayor, un anciano, y por sus ropas diría que era un granjero.

-Bueno… ¿Es que acaso no va a decir nada? ¿De donde ha salido usted? Y a estas horas de la noche… Oiga, ¿y ese traje que lleva? ¿Acaso es una especie de disfraz o qué?

¿Qué podía responder ante esta salva de preguntas? Si le contaba la verdad, aquel curioso personaje nunca me creería. Por otro lado, estaba confundido. Quería saber dónde –y cuándo– me hallaba. En qué clase de universo de locos me encontraba.

-Yo… bien… esto…- balbucí – Estoy perdido.

-Eso se nota a leguas.

-¿Podría indicarme dónde estoy?

-En el planeta Tierra, hijo. En la Argentina, provincia de Buenos Aires – el granjero enarcó una ceja y sonrió – ¿Dónde ibas a estar? ¿En la luna?

Se rió. Sonreí tímidamente. En la luna probablemente que nunca, pero si ese hombre supiera de donde vengo, seguro que se sorprendería y mucho.

-Aunque, pensándolo bien, con ese traje que llevas bien podrías venir de ahí – razonó el granjero – De la colonia del Cráter Sur. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Venias en una nave y se estrelló por aquí cerca? – preguntó, oteando con la mirada hacia el bosque – ¿Hay más sobrevivientes?

Por su tono me di cuenta de que ya no bromeaba. _¡De modo que en aquel mundo existía el vuelo espacial!_ Y parecía ser que Argentina tenía ya toda una colonia de pioneros viviendo en la luna.

¿Cuántas otras maravillas escondía ese universo de locos? Tenia que saberlo, puesto que estaba varado en él hasta el próximo deslizamiento espaciotemporal, el cual podría sobrevenirme tanto dentro de algunas horas como semanas. Y hasta –pensé con ironía– meses. Pasara cuanto pasara algo siempre era seguro: me iría de allí tal y como llegué.

-Estoy solo – dije al granjero – ¿Podría ayudarme? Me llamo Juan… Juan Salvo.

El granjero me estudió con la mirada un rato. Luego, con un suspiro me hizo señas de que subiera a su lado en la camioneta.

-Se lo agradezco – le dije apenas ocupé aquel lugar. No bien me volví hacia él, me encontré mirando el cañón de un revolver apuntándome hacia el pecho.

-Esto es muy extraño – dijo, empuñándolo con firmeza – No veo fuego por ninguna parte… ni rastros de un aterrizaje forzoso de ningún cohete. ¿Cómo puedo saber que no me mientes, hijo? ¿Cómo puedo saber que eres humano?

-Yo… soy humano.

-¿De verdad? ¡Manos arriba y donde pueda verlas! No intentes ningún truco o sino…

Hice lo que me pidió, tragando saliva. Evalué la situación. Pese a que parecía frágil, aquel anciano empuñaba el revolver firmemente. Bien podía meterme un tiro ahí mismo y terminar con todo.

Mientras que con una mano sostenía el arma, con la otra sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un curioso artefacto en el cual marcó unos números y se lo llevó a la oreja. Gracias a los poderes sobrehumanos que el viaje en el tiempo y el espacio me habían conferido, supe lo que aquello era: una especie de teléfono por ondas.

Un teléfono celular.

-¿Hola? ¿Policía? Sí… Necesito ayuda. Mi nombre es Javier Rodríguez y me encuentro en medio de la carretera 40, la que está de camino a Los Olmos. Creo que pesqué a un espía Illojim…

_¿Illojim?_ Sin duda había una confusión. Pese a mis incontables viajes, nunca había oído hablar de algo llamado "Illojim", pero supuse que debía ser algo malo, dado el tono del viejo.

Tomé una decisión rápida, considerando que mi vida estaba en juego. El granjero se había distraído un momento por culpa de su charla telefónica… momento que aproveché para darle un sorpresivo puñetazo en la quijada. Como acto reflejo y antes de desmayarse y soltar el celular, efectuó un disparo que gracias a Dios se desvió y no me dio. El vidrio de la ventanilla a mi espalda reventó y la bala se perdió en la noche.

-¿Hola? ¿Hola? ¿Sigue ahí, señor Rodríguez? – preguntó la voz al otro lado de la línea del celular – ¿Hola?

Apagué el teléfono. Sin duda era un prodigioso aparato, pero no podía llevarlo conmigo. Lo dejé, así como al granjero, al costado de la carretera cerca del bosque. Confiaba en que no le pasaría nada y las autoridades –que seguro ya venían– lo hallarían ahí, inconsciente.

Antes de partir manejando la camioneta, creí conveniente hacer otros arreglos: si bien un par de talles más grande y holgada, su ropa me serviría para ocultar mi llamativo traje blanco alienígena.

Con la noche como cómplice y preguntándome qué otras sorpresas me aguardaban, partí de allí en dirección al pueblo más cercano: Los Olmos.

* * *

**2**

**Hacia Capital Federal **

Los Olmos resultó ser un apacible poblado bonaerense de unos cuantos cientos de habitantes. Llegué con la camioneta del viejo granjero en media hora y me detuve en la que parecía su calle principal. Tenia que estudiar a continuación lo que iba a hacer. Todavía no conocía mucho de ese mundo pero a la fuerza debería empaparme de conocimiento sobre él si quería sobrevivir hasta el próximo deslizamiento espaciotemporal.

No sin cierto pesar abandoné la camioneta y traté de ubicarme en el mapa. Con algo de dinero del granjero que vino con su ropa compré un periódico y un boleto para el próximo tren hacia Capital Federal. Quería sentirme en terreno seguro y conocido, por lo que esperaba acto seguido de arribar a la ciudad de Buenos Aires dirigirme hacia Vicente López.

Mientras esperaba el tren nocturno en el andén de la estación de Los Olmos, aproveché para hojear el diario. Era viejo, de aquella misma mañana, pero sirvió para aclararme algunas cosas y confundirme con otras…

La primera aclaración vino desde la fecha. Según la portada del diario, era el año 3013. La confusión venia del hecho de que al parecer, ese mundo nunca había conocido la furia invasora de los Ellos en el invierno de 1963. En su lugar, habían pasado otras cosas; por supuesto el diario no las contaba todas pero un vistazo a los titulares bastó para darse cuenta de que aquella otra Tierra vivía sus propios problemas de origen alienígena.

"BRUTAL PALIZA A LA FLOTA ESTELAR TERRESTRE", rezaba el periódico, "¿LA ARMADA ILLOJIM CADA VEZ MÁS CERCA DE LA TIERRA?"

Me percaté mediante una rápida lectura que los "Illojim" eran alguna raza de extraterrestres hostiles al hombre. Cómo serian, lo ignoraba, pero lo que sí era cierto era que en aquella otra Tierra y en aquel tiempo, la Humanidad estaba en guerra con ellos.

Decidí dejar las pesquisas para más adelante, para cuando estuviera en territorio seguro. Pronto llegó el tren y no tardé en apurarme a abordarlo.

El viaje a Capital Federal fue monótono y aburrido. Conmigo viajaba poca gente. Por el semblante que llevaban podía decirse que todos lucían extenuados. No es para menos; aquel era un mundo en guerra y dado los titulares del diario, era de esperar ver ese tipo de caras en todo momento.

Cuando finalmente arribamos en la estación de Retiro, un guarda nos informó que las autoridades estaban allí. Al parecer iban a requisar el tren y a sus ocupantes, vagón por vagón.

-Se ha corrido la voz de que un espía Illojim estaría a bordo – le oí comentar a un pasajero – Al parecer hubo una denuncia en Los Olmos. El Illojim atacó a un anciano y le dejó inconsciente.

Murmullos de excitación se levantaron de mis acompañantes. Enseguida todos empezaron a mirarse unos a otros, desconfiando. Incluso yo mismo recibí varias miradas de esas.

_¡Todos éramos sospechosos de ser un alienígena encubierto! _

Yo estaba cien por cien seguro de mi condición humana, pero a pesar de eso no me apetecía que las autoridades me detuvieran, por lo que me escabullí discretamente hasta el último vagón mientras la policía avanzaba y salté a las vías. De allí subí al andén y me introduje directamente en la estación.

Pese a la hora, Retiro era un hervidero de gente que iba y que venia y de policías revisando nuestro tren y todos los demás. Entremezclándome hábilmente con todo el gentío pude salir al exterior y respirar aliviado. Y tuve entonces mi primer pantallazo de Buenos Aires en aquel futuro mundo alternativo…

Lo primero que me deslumbró fueron las luces. ¡Jamás vi una ciudad tan iluminada como aquella! Mientras cruzaba la avenida Leandro N. Alem hasta la zona del Microcentro, la cantidad de reflectores y lámparas encendidas superaban la tolerancia visual. Era tal el fulgor que ya ni las estrellas podían verse desde donde estaba.

La cosa no mejoró cuando alcancé la zona de Casa de Gobierno. Sí, la Casa Rosada, la Plaza de Mayo, el Banco de la Nación, la Catedral, el Cabildo y demás emblemas del centro de Buenos Aires estaban allí. Era el año 3013 y se mantenían en pie, incólumes y férreos, como el espíritu de los arquitectos argentos que los habían erigido. Sin embargo el panorama en sí mismo era distinto a lo que fuera en mi época y en mi mundo…

Si uno se desviaba hacia el este se topaba con un sitio moderno construido entre los diques del puerto, un lugar más iluminado –si cabe– y con un paisaje digno de una ciudad norteamericana.

Le decían "Puerto Madero".

Al parecer era el barrio de los más poderosos y pudientes de la ciudad. Intenté entrar en él por un acceso sobre un puente, pero dos guardias de seguridad con uniformes azulados apostados allí en una cabina custodiando una barrera me lo impidieron. Sin más le echaron un vistazo a mis ropas –las holgadas prendas de vestir del granjero– y me mandaron literalmente a pasear…

-¡Pero…! ¡Es injusto! ¡Ésta es una ciudad libre! – protesté inútilmente. Se me rieron en la cara.

-¿Libre? ¿Vos estás fumado o qué? – me dijo uno de ellos – ¿Con el inmenso domo metálico que envuelve toda la Capital pensas vos que ésta es una ciudad libre, gil? ¡Haceme un favor y volvete a la provincia de donde saliste, mamerto!

Fue entonces cuando lo comprendí: el porque de toda aquella obsesiva iluminación. Miré hacia donde se supone que debía estar el cielo… ¡Y mi mirada no lo halló!

La causa era la inmensa cúpula de metal oscuro que envolvía toda la ciudad, tal y como una bóveda de proporciones demenciales y varios kilómetros de abarque.

_¡Estaba atrapado en una Buenos Aires que vivía una noche eterna, que jamás recibiría las caricias del Sol! _

* * *

**3**

**La pensión de Doña Elsa **

Buenos Aires atrapada dentro de un gigantesco tazón metálico. La idea era loca, alucinante y bizarra, y pese a todo, ahí estaba: una cúpula inmensa cubriendo la Capital.

Otro enigma más que debería desentrañar pero en otro momento. Me daba perfectamente cuenta que mientras estuviera en ese universo de locos de algo tenia que vivir. Pospuse entonces mi plan original de volver a Vicente López y por el contrario intenté hallar algún lugar donde alojarme en la misma Buenos Aires. Solo me quedaban unos míseros pesos extraídos al granjero en nuestro primer –y único– encuentro y no me alcanzaban para otra cosa que no fuera rentar un cuarto en alguna pensión.

Con cierto pesar pero sabiendo que lo mejor era alejarse del centro –las autoridades todavía buscarían al que creían un infiltrado extraterrestre vestido de granjero– es que me trasladé al sur, al barrio de La Boca.

El vecindario seguía casi igual de pintoresco como lo recordaba. E igual de pobre o más, habría que decir. Había cierta aglomeración, cierta sobrepoblación que convertía al tradicional barrio porteño en un crisol de las más variadas gamas de personas.

Caminito mantenía su esplendor y ahora en la noche eterna impuesta lucia atractivo tanto para los vecinos como para los turistas. Cerca de la zona de la cancha de Boca Jrs. halle una pensión donde podía alojarme. Su dueña, la señora Elsa, fue muy amable al recibirme pese a que dudo mucho que se creyera mi historia –falsa– de que venia del interior del país y que el resto de mis pertenencias habían sido robadas apenas llegué a la ciudad…

-Usted tiene de provinciano lo que yo de norteamericana – dijo.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Ah… llámelo intuición femenina. ¿No será usted de casualidad extraterrestre?

-¡Cielos, no! Soy humano. En serio.

-Hum… no sé… para empezar está el tema del traje.

Palidecí.

-¿Traje? ¿Qué traje?

-El que usa. Usted tiene de granjero lo que mi pobre Roque (Dios lo tenga en la Gloria) tenia de mecánico dental. Dígame la verdad… Usted no es de por aquí, ¿no? Me refiero a la Tierra.

Guardé silencio. Doña Elsa era muy astuta.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Decir la verdad o inventar otra cosa? Seguramente no se creería ni media palabra sobre aquel asunto de la Nevada Mortal, los Cascarudos, los Gurbos y los Manos. Y ni hablar del tema del "viajero de la eternidad".

En realidad tuve suerte, puesto que Elsa interpretó mi silencio como confirmación de otra teoría personal que tenia, la cual pasó a explicarme…

-No me diga nada. Yo ya lo sabía. Usted es un Exiliado – dijo – Me lo figuraba.

Un "Exiliado" era como le llamaban a la gente que había vivido en la colonia lunar y que por _X_ motivo –llámese mala suerte en los negocios o demás problemas de la vida– la abandonaba para retornar a la Tierra. Cuando los Exiliados volvían era solo para descubrir que en el planeta ya no tenían lugar para ellos –por la superpoblación– e iban a parar a la calle. Los más afortunados quizás acabasen en un loquero o en algún asilo donde cuidarían de ellos, pero según Elsa me dijo, la gran mayoría de ellos yacían en las calles, mendigando o viviendo de changas.

Aquella historia jugó a mi favor. Mientras Doña Elsa pensara que yo era un Exiliado me dejaría vivir en la pensión un tiempo. Eso sí, antes bien tenia que hallar algún trabajo para pagarle como es debido mi estadía y, según ella, "reencausar mi vida".

-Además, se tiene que cambiar usted esa ropa ridícula. Mí finado marido tenía unos trajes viejos que creo que a usted le pueden ir. Venga conmigo… ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?

-Salvo… Juan Salvo.

-Que curioso. Juraría que el nombre me suena pero no sé de donde – se encogió de hombros – Da igual. Venga conmigo, Juan. Le voy a mostrar donde va a dormir y de paso ver el tema de la ropa.

Instantes después la ropa del granjero –y sin que Elsa lo supiera, mi traje blanco alienígena– había desaparecido reemplazada por una camisa, unos pantalones marrones y unos lustrosos zapatos. Mirándome en un espejo me sorprendió mi cara. Cuánto hacía que no la veía. Tenía una mirada agotada y encima un atisbo de barba sin afeitar. Sobre todo, eran sobrecogedores mis ojos. Me habían dicho en el pasado que tenía una mirada muy profunda, penetrante, pero aquellos ojos míos –ojos-abismo– transmitían más que nada las penurias por las que debí pasar.

Recordé a Elena y a Martita, y el dolor de su perdida afloró.

-¿Está usted bien? – inquirió Doña Elsa.

-Sí… Sí, no es nada – me sequé las lagrimas – Solo… recuerdos. Es todo.

-Me imagino que no muy buenos.

-Podríamos decir que no.

-Si le sirve de consuelo, no es el único. Cuando mi esposo murió también me costó muchísimo hacer el duelo.

Sorprendido, la miré.

-¿Cómo se dio cuenta de que…? – empecé.

-¿…Lloraba por la pérdida de un ser querido? – acabó ella por mí – Dos cosas: la primera y la más fácil es que todos los Exiliados de la colonia lunar en su medida han perdido a alguien cuando los tres acorazados de guerra Illojim llegaron en el 3001. La segunda es otra vez la intuición femenina – hizo una pausa y me miró a los ojos – Usted tuvo más de una pérdida, ¿verdad?

Volvió a hacerse el silencio. En ese momento recordé de nuevo a Elena y a Martita… así como también a Favalli, a Franco, Mosca, Pablo, Lucas, Polsky y todos y cada uno de los que murieron durante la Nevada Mortal y la invasión de los Ellos.

Incluso, me acordé de Germán, mi querido Germán. Aquél guionista de historietas que me había acompañado como oyente de mis penurias y desventuras primero –cuando aparecí en su casa a finales de la década del 50– y después como protagonista involuntario cuando viajamos al futuro dominado por los Ellos y peleamos para salvar al pueblo de las cuevas.1

Germán… _¿Qué había sido de él?_

-No tiene que responderme – se apuró a decir Elsa – A lo mejor estoy siendo muy chismosa y me estoy metiendo donde no debo… solo quiero que sepa que todos pasamos por un duro trance cuando perdemos a un ser querido, pero que lo único que queda es seguir adelante, mirar hacia el futuro. Y tener fe. Eso es fundamental. Fe de que algún día, en alguna parte Dios mediante, todos nos volveremos a ver.

Al decir aquello se acarició la cruz del rosario que llevaba alrededor del cuello. Suspiré y asentí.

-Tenga fe, Juan. Dios no se ha olvidado de usted. Es como dice el dicho popular: _"Dios aprieta pero nunca ahorca". _

Sonreí, con tristeza.

-Si lo sabré yo.

-Bueno… lo dejo para que descanse. Debe estar agotado por el viaje. Le aviso que el desayuno es a las nueve con mate y bizcochitos y que la charla viene incluida. Lo espero – Doña Elsa sonrió y salio de la habitación, dejándome solo.

Quería averiguar más sobre la historia particular de ese mundo pero estaba agotado por la larga marcha hasta La Boca. Me desplomé sobre la mullida cama y me rendí al sueño.

* * *

**4**

**Historia de los días futuros **

Al día siguiente, con las fuerzas ya renovadas, decidí que era hora de pormenorizarme sobre la historia de aquel universo de locos en el cual había caído. Fue en mitad de una inocente charla con Doña Elsa –mate mediante– que tuve una pista sobre dónde buscar la información que necesitaba.

-Hoy todo pasa por Internet – dijo, frunciendo el ceño – Mis nietos me tienen loca cada vez que vienen por acá a visitarme. _"Abu, ¿Cuándo vas a poner Internet en la pensión?"_ ¡Como si no supiera yo las barbaridades que se pueden ver ahí!

-Internet – murmuré. La palabra me era desconocida, pero fingí saber sobre lo que hablaba – Claro… en Internet está todo, ¿no es verdad?

-Fíjese, Juan. La otra vez escuché que la dichosa Internet creció muchísimo. Según los expertos, hay millones y millones de personas conectadas a ella. "Enchufadas a la Red", dijeron en el noticiero de las ocho, en la tele. A mí edad esas cosas no me van; por más que mis nietos insistan yo computadoras en la pensión no pongo y mucho menos esa cosa de la Internet. ¿Para qué? ¿Para que algún degenerado se ponga a ver porno? – se santiguó – Dios me libre y me guarde de tener ese tipo de inquilinos.

En mi mente algunos engranajes comenzaron a funcionar. Internet, computadoras… eso significaba que habría banco de datos y quizás archivos históricos que podría consultar.

-Dígame, Elsa: si yo quisiera conectarme a Internet, ¿Cómo lo haría? – le pregunté.

-Pues me imagino que solo tendría que ir al ciber de acá a la vuelta – respondió, algo confundida – ¿Por qué? ¿Necesita buscar alguna información?

Sonreí.

-Digamos que sí.

El "ciber" no era un local muy grande. Apenas contaban con siete maquinas dispuestas al público. Me bastó un instante y una mirada para entender el funcionamiento de aquellas computadoras y comprender que se conectaban entre sí con una amplia red mundial de datos e información.

Era extraño aquel poder mutante mío: con solo mirar una maquina podía entender cómo funcionaba. Lo descubrí cuando Germán y yo ayudamos al pueblo de las cuevas, en aquel otro continuum futuro donde los Ellos gobernaban a la Humanidad, y también me sacó de apuro cuando enfrentamos a los Cóndores, en el continuum gemelo al nuestro.2

De inmediato me conecté con la computadora a la Internet. Gracias a un eficaz Buscador, la información que necesitaba apareció en pantalla.

En concreto, este es el resumen –más o menos– de lo que allí leí:

La Humanidad había alcanzado las estrellas. Tal y como teoricé, aquel mundo no sufrió nunca la invasión de los Ellos y la especie humana pudo evolucionar. La primera conquista del hombre fue la luna. Varios países –Argentina incluida– instalaron colonias en el satélite natural de la Tierra, el que también sirvió de espaciopuerto para alcanzar Marte con posterioridad.

Todo venia bien e iba viento en popa, si no fuera por la llegada de los Illojim…

El primer contacto de la Humanidad con una especie alienígena se produjo en el año 3001, cuando tres naves extraterrestres ingresaron en el sistema solar. Venían de alguna parte de Alpha Draconis y sus ocupantes decían llamarse a sí mismos "los Illojim". Eran una belicosa raza de reptiloides que codiciaban los recursos naturales de la Tierra. Querían el agua, el aire, los bosques y hasta minerales. Los Illojim carecían de todo ello en su planeta de origen –por haberlo gastado– y por eso venían a nuestro mundo, a hacer la guerra.

En concreto, las tres naves –tres acorazados de batalla– iniciaron un feroz ataque a la Tierra bombardeando con sus rayos de energía las principales ciudades del mundo y provocando en un instante la muerte de millones. Todo acabó con una guerra total contra el invasor y una respuesta encarnada en la detonación de varios misiles con cabezas nucleares en la orbita terrestre. Muchos más murieron, pero las tres naves de guerra fueron destruidas.

El problema no acabó ahí. En los años siguientes el esfuerzo bélico terrestre se volcó hacia el espacio, preparando una flota de naves listas para combatir a los Illojim en caso de que decidieran hacer otra visita, cosa que hicieron a finales del 3012. Actualmente la guerra interestelar se peleaba cerca de la orbita de Júpiter, donde la flota terrícola mantenía a raya a la armada alienígena… aunque no se sabía hasta cuando –y a juzgar por las ultimas noticias que también chequee, las cosas no iban para nada bien–.

El domo metálico sobre la ciudad de Buenos Aires se había construido para preservarla del invasor. No era el único: cada capital del mundo había adoptado aquel eficaz método de defensa. Renunciar voluntariamente a la luz solar para encerrarse en una bóveda tamaño gigante seguía pareciéndome una locura, pero según afirmaban, la nueva aleación de acero y concreto podía resistir el impacto de varias bombas atómicas a la vez.

La nota negativa –aparte del enorme gasto energético que venia para mantener la ciudad iluminada y funcionando las 24 horas– era la superpoblación. Con las malas noticias del frente de guerra, cada vez más gente se iba a vivir a Buenos Aires para sentirse segura bajo el manto protector de su cúpula. Todo esto provocaba una distinción de clases más notoria y mientras que los ricos se enriquecían cada vez más y vivían en lugares privilegiados y de lujo, los pobres languidecían en los suburbios, cerca de las paredes del domo, donde abundaban la corrupción y el pillaje.

De todo esto y más me enteré mientras consultaba los archivos históricos en Internet. Fascinado y a la vez aterrado por el panorama, regresé a la pensión de Doña Elsa… solo para toparme con dos patrulleros de la policía esperándome frente a la casa.

-¡Quieto! ¡No se mueva! ¡Las manos en alto!

Los policías me habían visto y ya me apuntaban con sus armas. Mi primer impulso fue echarme a correr, pero ya era tarde. No pude hacer otra cosa que obedecer y rápidamente fui esposado. Doña Elsa estaba allí, evidentemente atribulada. Hablaba con grandes aspavientos con el agente de la Ley a cargo:

-¡Debe ser un error! ¡Este hombre es humano! ¡Es un Exiliado de la luna!

-La descripción es la del espía Illojim que vino desde Los Olmos – explicó el agente – No existe ningún Juan Salvo en el registro de la colonia lunar.

-¡Le repito que no puede ser!

-Y yo le repito señora que le venimos siguiendo la pista desde que entró en Capital – se volvió hacia mí – Te nos escapaste en Retiro, pero ahora vas derechito al calabozo.

Me empujaron hacia el móvil policial. Antes de entrar vi a otros agentes salir de la pensión llevando el traje del granjero y el que el Mano del continuum 4 me dio.

-Las pruebas del delito – dijeron.

Impotente y atrapado al fin, fui llevado ante las autoridades de ese mundo. Mi ultima mirada al barrio de La Boca fue hacia Elsa, quien pese a todo se negaba a creer que yo fuera culpable de algo.

* * *

**5**

**El señor Smith **

Esposado como estaba, me llevaron a una comisaría. Permanecí un tiempo en el calabozo, en una celda aislada, preguntándome cuándo me deslizaría fuera de aquél universo de locos. Por alguna extraña razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, mi estadía en ese continuum se estaba prolongando más tiempo que el acostumbrado.

Mientras cavilaba en estas cuestiones fue que los agentes de policía volvieron. Me sacaron de la celda y me llevaron a una sala de interrogatorios. Un hombre de perfil aguileño, pulcro traje y mirada fría me esperaba sentado frente a una mesa. Me sacaron las esposas y me sentaron enfrente de él.

Me observó escrutadoramente un momento y luego se volvió hacia el fajo de papeles que tenia consigo.

-Ha sido muy ingenuo de tu parte creer que podrías escapar de nosotros – dijo. Su voz tenía un acento extranjero. Debía ser norteamericano o tal vez inglés – El anciano que atacaste cerca de Los Olmos nos dio una descripción detallada de tu aspecto físico. Además las cámaras de vigilancia urbana te captaron en todo momento desde que saliste de Retiro. Fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que diéramos contigo, Illojim.

-No soy un Illojim – repliqué, exasperado – ¡Por Dios santo! ¡Ni siquiera tengo aspecto de lagarto!

Mi interlocutor me miró con gelidez.

-Todo mundo sabe que los Illojim pueden disfrazarse de humanos. No es descabellado pensar que uno de ellos intentara un silencioso aterrizaje en la Tierra para infiltrarse entre la población y tomar nota de nuestros puntos débiles para luego comunicárselo a su flota invasora.

-Mire, señor…

-Mi nombre es Smith. Señor Smith.

-Señor Smith… ¡Soy humano! Hágame pruebas, extráigame sangre, ¡lo que sea! Vera que soy tan humano como usted.

-También es sabido por todo mundo que los Illojim son expertos en ingeniería genética, una ciencia en la que no tienen rival – retrucó – y que si quieren, pueden hacer todos los arreglos necesarios que crean convenientes para hacernos creer que uno de ellos en efecto puede ser humano.

-¡Esto es absurdo! – me crucé de brazos, indignado – ¡Exijo un abogado! ¡Me imagino que tengo derechos…!

-…Los tendría si fuera humano. Como no lo es…

-Se lo digo de nuevo: ¡Soy humano! ¿Por qué insiste en no creerme?

-Porque ningún humano diría ser Juan Salvo.

-¡Pero si es mi nombre!

-Todo mundo sabe que Juan Salvo no existe.

-¿Qué?

-Es un personaje de ficción de esta antigua historieta del siglo XX – dicho lo cual, Smith levanto una extraña placa rectangular donde había una imagen impresa. Mi poder mutante me dijo de inmediato que se trataba de una Tablet-PC. En la pantalla, se veía la portada de una vieja revista titulada: "EL ETERNAUTA". El autor no era otro que mi querido Germán, quien finalmente había hecho lo que prometió: contar mi historia en un comic.

-Juan Salvo no existe – repitió Smith, dejando la Tablet de lado – así que dejémonos de juegos inútiles, por favor. Dígame la verdad por las buenas, o tendremos que sacársela por las malas.

-Soy Juan Salvo. Conocí al autor de esa historieta; fue mi amigo y vecino en Vicente López…

-¿Insinúa que lo que ahí se cuenta es real? ¡Absurdo! – Smith frunció el ceño – Esto no es más que una vulgar estratagema Illojim. ¡Ultima oportunidad! Díganos la verdad o de lo contrario…

-¡Me llamo Juan Salvo y soy real! – aporree la mesa, mientras me levantaba - ¡Y soy humano, maldito sea usted!

-Muy bien. Así lo ha querido – Smith le hizo señas a los agentes de policía que permanecían en la habitación con nosotros. Se me acercaron y me tomaron de los brazos. Forcejeamos pero fue inútil. Un puñetazo certero en mi estomago me dejó sin aire y por ende, fuera de combate. Me arrastraron por un frío pasillo hacia otra habitación. Smith vino con nosotros.

Había una especie de silla de avanzada tecnología en la sala. Al mirarla supe que se trataba de un refinado dispositivo de tortura. ¡Iban a usarlo conmigo!

-Por última vez, díganos la verdad – insistió Smith, impasible – De lo contrario, no tendremos más que arrancársela a la fuerza.

-Mi nombre… es… Juan Salvo – jadee, cara a cara con el inglés – Soy… El Eternauta.

Smith meneó la cabeza. Fui colocado en la silla y afirmado a ella por unos arneses metálicos. Imposibilitado de hacer otra cosa que no fuera ser testigo de lo que me iban a hacer, contemplé cómo activaban el dispositivo y entonces el fuego eléctrico estalló en mi sistema nervioso…

No sé cuentas horas debieron pasar. Creo que no fueron muchas, aunque mientras bombardeaban con electricidad mi cuerpo y mi cerebro, se me antojó una eternidad.

Agotado, fui arrojado en mi celda otra vez, más muerto que vivo. Los hijos de puta no habían acabado conmigo; lo volverían a intentar de nuevo más tarde.

Mientras yacía en el duro suelo, desee fervientemente huir de ese continuum. ¿Por qué no me iba? ¿Por qué no se producía el deslizamiento? ¿Acaso lo evitaba algo? ¿Algún dispositivo de alguna clase que no conocía?

No tenía la respuesta, pero sabía una cosa: si seguían torturándome de aquel modo no iba a poder aguantar mucho tiempo más.

* * *

**6**

**Encuentro extraterrestre **

Me trasladaron.

Luego de torturarme por un tiempo, oí a mis carceleros que mi nuevo destino estaba en Villa Devoto. Allí funcionaba un instituto de detención especial, uno donde esperaban probar con éxito nuevos métodos de interrogatorio –o lo que es igual, de tortura– para extraer la información que deseaban.

Pese a que proclamé mi condición humana a los gritos, se negaron a creerme. Fue en ese momento cuando comprendí una nueva verdad: no les importaba. Estaban tan cegados por el odio contra el invasor que todo intento de súplica o pedido de clemencia era visto como un engaño. Simplemente lo ignoraban.

El traslado ocurrió como si yo fuera el preso más peligroso del mundo. El móvil policial que me llevaba era escoltado por otros dos, por delante y por detrás. El trayecto fue largo y lo que me aguardaba sin duda iba a ser duro y terrible.

Por suerte, intervino el destino.

Lo hizo mediante una luz deslumbrante que cegó a todos, seguida de una explosión. La caravana que me transportaba se vio sacudida. Me halle volando por los aires, donde aterricé golpeándome con fuerza.

Por un momento me sentí atontado, pero luego mis sentidos se recuperaron. Algo flotaba afuera, en la calle, provocando el pánico general. Ese algo descendió de inmediato en la camioneta donde me encontraba cautivo y con una fuerza invisible, arrancó la parte trasera del chasis de cuajo, dejándome al descubierto.

Sin poderlo creer, contemplé una nave de tamaño mediano, con forma de lenteja, un transporte aéreo comúnmente usado por los Manos. De hecho, tras el cristal de la cabina ya podía ver a uno de ellos: cabello plateado, frente prominente, orejas en punta, aspecto de viejo, ropa negra y las manos con múltiples falanges. Un Mano hecho y derecho, y me contemplaba con evidente interés.

Los policías que iban conmigo en los demás móviles se repusieron del ataque inicial y empezaron a disparar a la aeronave. Un escudo de fuerza invisible impidió que cualquier bala llegara a destino siquiera.

El Mano ignoró a los humanos totalmente y como si nada descendió donde yo estaba. Una compuerta se abrió al lado del vehículo. Me habló:

-Juan Salvo. Si quieres ser libre, ven conmigo.

Solo vacilé un instante. Dadas mis posibilidades, ¿tenía acaso otra elección?

Subí a la nave y la compuerta se cerró a mi espalda. El vehículo levantó vuelo y ante la atónita vista de varios testigos, se esfumó en el aire.

No sabía exactamente cómo lo habíamos hecho, pero una cosa era segura: volábamos entre las nubes a cielo abierto, fuera de la cúpula de metal de Buenos Aires. Durante el trayecto, el Mano no me dirigió la palabra hasta que, cansado de su mutismo, exigí:

-¡Bueno! ¿Qué diablos se supone que es esto?

El extraterrestre volvió sus penetrantes ojos dorados hacia mí y replicó:

-Esto es un rescate. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser, sino?

-No te pases de listo conmigo. Creo que sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero.

-Tienes razón. Pero todo será explicado pronto. Mira, ya llegamos a destino.

Un banco de espesas nubes se corrió, revelando una inmensa nave madre con forma de plato invertido. Hacia ella nos dirigíamos; su panza se abrió y nuestra pequeña aeronave entró. Mediante unos haces magnéticos repulsores, fuimos depositados en un enorme hangar.

Otros Manos idénticos al que me acompañaba me esperaban. Cuando él y yo descendimos, nos unimos a ellos.

-Me imagino que ahora soy su prisionero – me lamenté, lúgubremente. Para mi sorpresa los Manos sonrieron.

¿Manos sonriendo? ¿Estaba acaso alucinando? ¿Acaso había perdido la cordura?

-No, Juan Salvo. Todo tiene una explicación sencilla – me dijo el Mano que me había rescatado, adivinando quizás mis pensamientos – Veras, nosotros somos diferentes a los Manos que tú conoces, los de tu continuum original. Nuestro planeta nunca recibió la infame visita de los Ellos y por lo tanto, nuestra especie nunca fue esclava del Odio Cósmico. Al contrario de los Manos que tú conoces, nosotros somos libres. Siempre lo fuimos. Y ahora queremos ayudar a la Tierra en su lucha contra los reptiloides Illojim de Alpha Draconis.

Con que, ¡imagínense mi estupor mayúsculo al oír aquello! ¡Manos benevolentes! Sonaba lógico, aunque costara creerlo. En ese continuum no existían los Ellos y sin su presencia, tanto los Manos como los Cascarudos y los Gurbos eran criaturas pacíficas, seres tranquilos. Nunca habrían conocido el horror del teledirector ni de la Glándula del Terror, la cual les obligaba a ser fieles a los Ellos.

Los Manos me explicaron entonces que hacía bastante tiempo que venían observando a la raza humana y que conocían su problema con los Illojim. Querían ayudar a derrotarlos, pero no fue sino hasta mi llegada a aquel continuum que tuvieron una chance de hacerlo.

-Por nuestros estudios del espaciotiempo sabemos sobre ti – me informaron – Conocemos tu tragedia y sabemos sobre la fuerza que te impulsa de continuum en continuum. Eres la clave para salvar a la Tierra.

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo?

-Tu habilidad para desmaterializarte. Es justo lo que necesitamos para vencer y destruir de una vez por todas a la armada Illojim.

-Sigo sin comprender cómo podría serles de utilidad. Yo no controlo mi viaje por el tiempo y el espacio…

-Pero nosotros sí. Y he ahí el punto – el Mano que hablaba me señaló – Nosotros podemos hacer uso de tu inestabilidad molecular para teleportarte al interior del acorazado principal Illojim, para que deposites en su interior el arma que hemos creado.

-A ver si entendí: ¿quieren que me sacrifique en una especie de ataque kamikaze?

-No, Juan Salvo. No comprendes. No has de morir. Una vez depositada el arma, te teleportaras fuera de este continuum, libre y salvando tu vida. Habrás acabado con una amenaza cósmica más grande y quizás peor que los Ellos.

Era increíble. ¡Y pensar que hasta hace poco estaba preso y siendo torturado por quienes ahora debía salvar! Pero existía otra cuestión de suma urgencia que tenía que saber…

-Me han dicho que ustedes pueden controlar mi viaje por los contínuums. ¿Acaso ustedes son los responsables de que no pudiera abandonar éste desde hace rato? – pregunté.

-Puede decirse que sí. Nosotros te retenemos aquí con nuestro Cronomaster, pero solo porque en verdad necesitamos tu ayuda. La decisión de aceptar nuestro ofrecimiento es tuya…

-O sea que puedo negarme a colaborar con ustedes…

El Mano que me había traído a bordo de la nave volvió a hablar.

-Puedes hacerlo. No te obligaremos a hacer nada que no quieras.

-Y en ese caso, ¿Qué pasaría?

-Te dejaríamos marchar y probablemente volverías a surcar los contínuums como siempre lo has venido haciendo. Y nosotros tendríamos que buscar otra solución para frenar a los Illojim… aunque lo más probable es que terminaran por ganar la guerra, llegar a la Tierra, aniquilar a la especie humana y apoderarse finalmente de todos sus recursos.

Se produjo el silencio.

Veía perfectamente a que punto quería llegar aquel Mano. Si yo no los ayudaba, estaría condenando a la Tierra –a aquella Tierra del futuro– a un destino terrible.

-¿Nos ayudaras? – preguntó el Mano.

Suspiré. Al parecer era la espada y la pared. O elegía una cosa u otra. Las dos no se podían.

-Lo haré – respondí.

* * *

**7**

**La bomba de antimateria **

Varios Manos trabajaban sobre un aparato de forma cilíndrica. Mientras lo hacían, hablaban en su idioma original, una lengua incomprensible para mí. Me encontraba observando la escena tras un grueso cristal. Otro Mano me acompañaba y me explicaba qué estaban haciendo sus hermanos.

-Es una pila de antimateria – dijo – La están montando en el dispositivo explosivo.

-¿Cómo se supone que eso acabara con la armada Illojim? – pregunté.

-Cuando la bomba esté armada y la coloques en la nave principal, la explosión será tal que creara un pequeño agujero negro. Literalmente se tragara a toda la flota Illojim.

-¿No existe riesgo para la Tierra?

-Ninguno. Calculamos que el agujero colapsara después de cumplir su objetivo y se cerrara. La operación será quirúrgicamente exitosa.

-Eso suponiendo que no haya contratiempos…

El Mano me miró.

-No voy a mentirte. Existe la posibilidad de riesgo. Cuando te materialices en la nave de los Illojim, estarás solo, por tu cuenta.

-Gracias. Es un buen consuelo.

-No entiendo tu sarcasmo, pero todavía puedes negarte a hacerlo.

-Soy un hombre de palabra. Haré lo que tenga que hacer para acabar con esa amenaza.

Silencio. Los penetrantes ojos del alienígena seguían fijos en mí.

-Sé que todavía te culpas por ese hecho en el continuum futuro donde los Ellos oprimían al pueblo de las cuevas – me dijo – La elección que tomaste, la que les costo la vida a tu mujer y tu hija…3

-Creo que nunca podré perdonármelo – le confesé – Antepuse el futuro de la Humanidad antes que su seguridad. Es una decisión que me perseguirá toda mi vida, vaya al continuum que vaya.

-Cada uno es dueño de su propio destino – murmuró el Mano.

-Pero hay veces, como ahora, que es estar entre la espada y la pared. A veces simplemente no tienes elección… unas pocas vidas ante las de millones – hice una pausa – Desearía no tener que volver a enfrentarme nunca más a algo así.

El Mano asintió, solemnemente. Volvió su mirada hacia sus compañeros, quienes seguían montando el arma.

-Dime una cosa – le pedí – ¿Terminara alguna vez mi viaje? ¿O acaso, como me temo, durará para siempre?

-Nada es para siempre, por paradójico que suene en tu caso, Juan Salvo. Incluso la prodigiosa fuerza que te impulsa por el espaciotiempo acabara cediendo.

-Y cuando eso pase, ¿Qué ocurrirá?

Guardó silencio.

-No tengo respuesta para eso – reconoció después de un largo rato.

El arma estaba lista. Antes de partir, los Manos me entregaron un nuevo traje blanco como el que me dio el Mano del continuum 4. Solo existía una diferencia con el anterior: en el pecho, llevaba grabado un símbolo.

-Es el Símbolo del Infinito – me dijeron – Creímos conveniente darte este emblema como signo de tu condición de viajero del tiempo. La confirmación de tu nombre.

Miré el traje y enarqué una ceja.

-¿Eternauta-man?

Lamento decir que el sentido del humor nunca fue el fuerte de los Manos. Mi broma quedó sin efecto y no encontró más eco que miradas de perplejidad.

-Ya… olvídenlo – dije y comencé a colocármelo.

La Tierra quedo rápidamente atrás. A una velocidad imposible la nave nodriza de los Manos alcanzó la orbita de Júpiter. El gigante gaseoso nos recibió con todo su esplendor, llenando el cielo con su brillo naranja provocado por las eternas nubes de tormenta en su superficie.

Cerca, otro tipo de tormenta se desarrollaba. Dos bandos de naves espaciales se trenzaban en un duro combate…

Reconocí a la flota estelar terrestre. Eran los que se llevaban la peor parte del bombardeo. La armada Illojim, por otro lado, era imposible de no identificar. Naves imponentes y largas, llenas de cañones y torres, y de demás armamento sofisticado. El conjunto sugería una agudeza y una frialdad mental destinada en el arte de la guerra interplanetaria. De ella cada tanto salían vomitados rayos de partículas, haciendo estallar en pedazos por el vacío a las naves de la Tierra. Restos de chatarra calcinada flotaban por el espacio, dando testimonio de la salvaje carnicería y del poder arrollador de los invasores de Alpha Draconis.

-Vamos a acercarnos todo lo que podamos a la armada Illojim – me avisaron los Manos – En ese punto utilizaremos el Cronomaster para trasladarte a bordo del navío principal de la flota. Colocaras la bomba de antimateria y luego te dejaremos ir. La inestabilidad molecular de tu cuerpo hará el resto. Calculamos que te habrás ido minutos antes de la detonación.

-¿Qué pasa si esos cálculos se equivocan por una milésima de segundo?

Los Manos se miraron entre sí.

-La explosión inicial podría matarte.

-¿Y si no lo hace?

-Te tragara el agujero negro. Pero estamos un 99,09 por ciento seguros de que la operación será exitosa.

Asentí. Miré a la bomba de antimateria, ya montada y colocada en su soporte.

-No creo que tengamos muchas opciones, dado el caso, ¿no? – dije – Muy bien. Hagámoslo.

* * *

**8**

**El fin de los Illojim **

El espacio a mi alrededor onduló. En un instante, el Cronomaster me envió allí.

El interior de la nave Illojim era siniestro. Me encontraba en una sala de máquinas del tamaño de una factoría industrial, pobremente iluminada con una luz rojo sangre proveniente de unas lámparas ajustadas en los techos. El lugar olía mal y los sonidos del constante traqueteo de la maquinaria ahogaba cualquier otro ruido.

Deposité la bomba de antimateria en el sitio indicado y la activé siguiendo fielmente la secuencia de comandos que los Manos me explicaron. Terminado mi trabajo, aguardé.

No sucedió nada.

La bomba iba en veloz cuenta regresiva, pero yo no me había movido ni un ápice de aquel continuum. ¿Acaso se habían equivocado los Manos?

Esperé otro instante más, para ver si pasaba algo.

No sucedió nada.

La desesperación comenzó a invadirme. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no me iba?

Un alarido sonó a mi espalda. Fue como un chillido animal, lleno de furia. Me volví, solo para toparme cara a cara con un lagarto Illojim. Su sola visión me dejó petrificado del espanto.

La cosa estaba a cierta distancia y al verme comenzó a acortar el espacio entre los dos a grandes zancadas de sus poderosas piernas. Era grande, lleno de escamas; sus manos terminaban en garras y su boca era un pozo lleno de dientes muy afilados. Y sus ojos, amarillos, rasgados y malignos, inyectados en odio.

Me preparé para lo peor. La lucha seria desigual. Sabía de antemano que iba a perder. En ese momento una sensación familiar me invadió el cuerpo. Con algo de alivio me di cuenta de que era el frio del inter-continuum, que venía a por mí.

Me iba finalmente y para siempre de ese universo de locos.

Mientras comenzaba a desvanecerme, vi la sorpresa en el rostro deforme del alienígena reptiloide. Una sorpresa que se volvió pánico al divisar la bomba de antimateria que le dejaba de regalito.

-Saludos desde la Tierra – le dije, sonriendo irónicamente.

Solo una décima de segundo después de irme desapareciendo en el aire, la bomba explotó.

* * *

**Epilogo**

**Nada es lo que parece **

Desde la seguridad de su nave espacial a distancia prudencial, los Manos observaron cómo la bomba de antimateria explotaba. Microsegundos después, con una precisión calculada, el hoyo negro se abría, cual planta carnívora cósmica, y se tragaba a toda la armada Illojim por completo.

En sí, el espectáculo duró unos instantes.

En cuanto acabó, las odiosas abominaciones del cuadrante Alpha Draconis habían dejado de existir para siempre.

Los Manos suspiraron.

Las expresiones benevolentes desaparecieron de sus rostros.

Fueron reemplazadas por la acostumbrada gelidez característica de su raza.

Mientras los otros miraban como los remanentes debilitados de la flota estelar terrestre se batían en retirada, uno de ellos se separó del grupo y se encaminó hacia una habitación cercana, en donde una figura nebulosa aguardaba pacientemente esperando las buenas nuevas…

-INFORME – dijo una voz que surgió de la nube.

-Operación exitosa, señor. La armada reptiliana Illojim ha sido anulada.

-¿Y EL ETERNAUTA?

-Siguiendo lo planeado, lo hemos dejado ir en pos del siguiente continuum sin sospechar nada del engaño.

-…IMAGINO QUE LLEVA EL DETECTOR ESPACIOTEMPORAL CON ÉL…

-Prácticamente está vestido con él. No se dio cuenta siquiera cuando se lo ofrecimos camuflado en el traje. Gracias a ese dispositivo podremos monitorearlo constantemente y saber hacia dónde va. Y, por supuesto, seguirle.

El Ello –tal era la identidad del ser dentro de la nube oscura– se rió.

-UNA JUGADA ARRIESGADA, LO ADMITO. MIS MÁS SINCERAS FELICITACIONES PARA USTED Y TODO EL EQUIPO.

El Mano se inclinó reverentemente ante su amo.

-¿Cuáles son sus nuevas órdenes, señor? – preguntó.

La nube negra se estremeció de placer.

-COMUNIQUESE CON EL RESTO DE NUESTRA FLOTA. AVISELES QUE TENEMOS ACCESO LIBRE.

-Se hará como usted mande.

-QUE IRONIA – comentó el Ello, quizás más para sí mismo que para el Mano – ENGAÑAR AL ETERNAUTA Y DE PASO, USARLO COMO HERRAMIENTA EFICAZ PARA DESHACERNOS DE ESOS MOLESTOS REPTILES Y HALLANARNOS EL CAMINO A ESTE NUEVO CONTINUUM. SÍ… ES UNA AUTENTICA IRONIA.

Mientras el Mano abandonaba la habitación con sus órdenes impartidas, el Ello rio siniestramente.

**¿Fin? **

* * *

**1 Ver "El Eternauta: Segunda Parte".**

**2 Ver "El Eternauta: Tercera Parte".**

**3 Ver "El Eternauta: Segunda Parte".**


End file.
